The Bittersweet Between My Teeth
by paradeoflights
Summary: There was no denying that Scott was a hopeless romantic. And Kira felt so luckily, so undeniably blessed to have stolen his heart, just as he had done that same to her.


I plan on uploading all of my Prompt Fills on here, AO3, and tumblr. So, you'll be seeing quite a few Scira fics being posted by me. But, also- I'm still furious about the fact that it's been nearly five or so episodes and they still haven't added Kira to the character list, yet Malia is on there. /flings self of cliff. Enjoy, babes.

**Tumblr Prompt Fill.**  
Anonymous asked for: First kiss/makeout  
_Posted on scirafanfiction, as well. You're welcome to send in prompts there, and they'll be cross posted on there and here._

* * *

There was no denying that Scott was a hopeless romantic. And Kira felt so luckily, so undeniably blessed to have stolen his heart, just as he had done that same to her. They clicked instantly. Kira didn't know why at first, maybe because he had been so inviting and nice to her? The only thing that Kira was absolutely sure of was that she was falling for him, _hard_.

But, she couldn't help but distance herself sometimes. This was Kira's first _real_ love. So, of course she was nervous. She smoothed her long, silk black hair over her shoulders, pulling at the hem of her dress. It was adorned with a sweetheart neckline, and complimented her body perfectly. She slipped on a pair of red flats, matching the color of her dress.

_Oh god, don't look like you're trying to hard_, she thought to herself.

She was only trying to go along with what Scott had told her. She was _trying_ to look semi formal, at least that's what he had told her to do. Kira was procrastinating at this point, and the anxiety was creeping up on her.

_7:45_, the clock read.

"Crap." She whispered aloud. _You're already running fifteen minutes late_, she told herself mentally. She scrambled for her phone, realizing as soon as she turned it on that she had received a call from Scott. What if he'd already left, because he had been tired of waiting? _No_. God, Kira. _Shut up_.

She flicked off the light switch and closed her bedroom door behind her, practically running down the stairs. She slowed down as she edged the end of the stairs, hearing voices murmuring quietly to one another from the kitchen. "Oh, Kira!" Her dad shouted, clasping his hands together cheerfully. "I was just talking to Scott, keeping him company while you finished getting ready." Kira ducked her head in embarrassment, her hair curtaining her face as she chewed on her bottom lip._ Great_. Way to embarrass me _again_, dad.

"Hey." Scott said suddenly, "You look really nice." He told her, a smile spreading across his face. That only made Kira's cheeks redden with more embarrassment. "You too." She said, returning the smile halfheartedly. He had on a black button up shirt, with his usual jeans and boots. Yeah, you_ really_ overdid it. Kira couldn't help but let her subconsciousness get the best of her.

"..to go?" She heard, snapping her head up. "Huh?"

Scott chuckled, repeating himself.

"Are you ready to go?"

Kira nodded fervently. She made haste and side hugged her dad, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Be safe!" He reminded them, waving at the two as they made began their descent down the driveway. Kira visibly cringed at the two words. _Seriously_, dad? Kira was pretty sure she was going to die of embarrassment. Scott gave her hand a light squeeze, which she reciprocated, turning her head to look at him.

"Hey," He started, staring back at her. "It's alright. Parents are supposed to be embarrassing." Kira shrugged in reply, pushing a few stray hairs behind her ear. "Besides, your dad is pretty cool. He's just trying to watch out for his daughter."

My dad._ Cool_? _Yeah_ right. She sighed, and licked her bottom lip. "Yeah, I guess." Scott stopped her before he opened her car door. Kira pulled her hand back as soon as it touched his, but he effortlessly laced their fingers together.

"Hey, look at me." He told her, and she did, but only for a few seconds. Her eyes drifted towards the floor. "I mean, you look beautiful. Why wouldn't he be worried about you?" He whispered, using his fingers to lift her chin up. "He has a _beautiful_daughter that he just wants to watch out for. Can you blame him?" He asked, and she blushed.

Kira couldn't think of anything to say, her mouth wanting to form words but her brain wouldn't allow it. She stared up at Scott for a split second, his eyes staring deeply back into hers. He slowly moved his hands to her waist, his body heat feeling like home to Kira. She didn't realize how close she was until she started leaning in to him. She laughed gently, know Scott was smiling without even looking. He had told her on numerous occasions how much he loved hearing her laugh.

The suddenly her lips grazed his— not intentionally though — their heads had been too close, as well as their bodies. And Kira silently hoped that her dad was upstairs and _not_ watching the two. She glanced up out of peripherals. _Thank god_. She averted her eyes just in time to feel Scott kiss the corner of her mouth. It was gentle, sweet and Kira couldn't help but giggle.

_This isn't weird is it? Shouldn't we have left by now?_ Kira, _don't_. You're over thinking.

She caught sight of Scott's grin, playfully, devious, and genuine all at once. She bit at her bottom lip experimentally, watching as Scott's look turned from almost childish and giddy, to full on lust. Scott pushed his hand against the small of her back, their lips overlapping instantly, Kira's top lip caught between Scott's. It was slow at first, and both were unsure of how they should go about it. So, absent-mindedly, Kira slid her hand up his chest to rest against the crook of his neck, pulling him farther into the kiss. Their wasn't much of a fight for dominance, and neither felt the need to push the kiss any further that what is was, right now. It wasn't like this was Kira or Scott's first kiss— with each other, yes — but outside of that, Kira had kissed a couple other guys. They both laughed when their noses bumped together, and Kira took that as her chance to pull away. Not because she wanted to, but because they _needed_ to.

"That was.." It was Scott's turn to blush, his ears turning a bright red. Kira smiled, "_God_."

She slapped his shoulder playfully, and shoved the bike helmet into his hands. "We've already wasted enough time, come on." Kira told him. They were both smiling like a couple of idiots and it wasn't easy to hide. That was the first time she had kissed Scott. The first time she had kissed someone like _that_.

And it was pretty damn amazing.


End file.
